


One Month

by MariaStone



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Drugs, Gay, Gay Sex, Hentai, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Orgy, Rape, Sex, Yaoi, multi partner, servant against will, yaoi hardcore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaStone/pseuds/MariaStone
Summary: Izo gets sold on the black market to none other than the Heavenly Demon himself.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna cringe at this later~

All over the world, very important people of all kinds of statuses in the Pirate and Underground world tune in to watch a very important broadcast of an anonymous uprising scientist in the world.  
The shadowy figure has yet to make himself known but he has already spread his name throughout countless lands by selling various strong drugs, poisons, and his personal favorite, aphrodisiacs of all sorts.  
Many regulars sit down and witness the opening to the Scientist's broadcast of his new drug.  
"We have gathered a good number of test subjects ranging from age, gender, devil fruit abilities and so on and so forth." The deep voice explained.  
A certain warlord smiled as the camera flashed to a panting busty blonde getting fucked to the brink of unconsciousness. Her face was a raw example of lust and the tall man found himself laughing, "Very interesting indeed~." He purred.  
"And although all of the test subjects have been given an adequate dose of my drug suit to their powers and abilities, making each and every last one of them utterly submissive, there are two text subjects that have certainly amazed me."   
The camera moved to show in twin cells side by side of each other multiple men in each one laying face down, flaccid, and out of energy on the cold stone floors.   
The one that instantly caught the man's attention was the left cell that had a young man in it riding an unidentified man who was ready to pass out any minute now. The boy had tan skin that was completely bare and dripping with sweat as he threw his blonded head back to let out a pretty moan. And atop that shaggy blonde head was two horns that made the viewing man stop and do a double take.  
'What the...no, it can't be!' He thought.  
But the man's doubts were soon justified when a less than smart man in the cell decided to shove his erect, dripping cock in the boy's face who simply responded by snapping his teeth loudly, the camera zooming to show a row of deadly sharp teeth sprouting from the said boy's mouth.   
Blood red eyes flashed in the dark for a moment and that unmistakable laugh sent chills down the Warlord's spine.  
"Kyahhahahaa!! Won't be able to do much in life if your dick is bitten clean off your body, now will you? Shove that ugly thing in my face again and I'll bite it clean off and that's a promise~." The young boy said, his voice changing from high and effeminate to deep and threatening in a matter of seconds.  
'How the hell did he...?' The man couldn't find a reasonable answer as to why his beloved follower was getting his ass rammed in an remote lab in who knows where in the world but he sighed as he realized that no matter how young the fishman child was, he could handle himself and by the looks of it he obviously had his entire cell of horny men eating out the palm of his hand that they knew was more than capable of killing them all if the youngster felt like it.  
'That's a dangerous game you're playing Mr. Scientist.' The man thought, making a mental note to locate, identify, and kill the man later for kidnapping his dear subordinate.


	2. Chapter Two

"As you can see test subject 003 has not subcome to the drug’s effects at all. He voluntarily became submissive but as you can see, he is completely dominant in his environment. As well as our other very special test subject 016, who has showed to be very immune to his dose of my drug even going as far as to wring each and every last one of my men dry." The scientist said, motioning for the camera to go to opposite side of the cell wall.   
Just as the scientist had said, the pale man with long black hair that flowed to his slim waist was bouncing up and down on a man's dick reverse cowgirl style, obviously not afraid of exposing his glorious body to the world.  
The Warlord's interests instantly peaked as he bent over to watch a little closely.   
The man in the cell was a muscular one indeed, obvious signs of some sort of rigorous training. What else the man had noticed was a royal blue tattoo on the man's sweaty hip showing immediately that he was a pirate of that crew.   
'Oh this scientist is clearly out of his fucking mind if he thinks it's a good idea to kidnap one of that man's children.'   
The man in the cell soon realized that the person who he was riding had went limp and scoffed. He climbed off and flipped his beautiful, glossy hair to one side, a smirk plastered on his ruby red lips, "Who's next?" He growled, his voice throwing the viewing man for a loop. That deep but lush voice didn't match that pretty face at all but something about it made the man's dick stand at full attention.   
The pretty pale man had glowing yellow eyes that shinned through the camera, "What's this? You're tired? HA! And you had the audacity to kidnap me off of my father's ship. Let me tell ya, if you thought it was him you were going to have to worry about you were wrong."   
'That old man's kids sure do love him' thought the man. Just as he was considering jacking off to the man's exposed, sweaty, and absolutely hot in all the sense, body his most trusted officer walked into the dark room.  
"Another black market broadcast eh, young master?"   
The man smiled at the colosseum hero, "Who is that man?" He asked pointing a finger at the lit screen.  
The man's blue eyes widened, "Well that's Izo, young master. Skilled gunman and 16th division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates."   
'Izo eh?' The gears in the man's twisted mind began to turn at an alarming rate, the split second of his idea scaring him but in a good way. It sent a thrill through his entire body.   
"Don't make me repeat myself, "Izo said grinding his foot into an unconscious guard's face, "Who's next?"   
Groans and grumbles of protest rang throughout the cell and the beautiful man huffed. He walked over to a corner and picked up a red silk kimono, draping the garment over his body, walking over to the previous chair he had just been riding a man on, and sat down crossing his glorious legs. He scoffed yet again at the pitiful men before him and a look of dominance that the viewing man will never forget flashed before him, "And you call yourselves men."


	3. Chapter Three

"I want him."   
"Eh?" His officer questioned, "You can't be serious. This is the black market not the slave trade young master. He's not for sale, and even if was do you seriously think he would just sit by quietly and let you do it?"   
Although his lovely officers had 100% faith and belief that their precious young master could conquer the world if he wanted to, everybody on the four seas knew their limits when it came to the strongest man in the world.  
But he didn't care. All he cared about was getting that man in his possession ASAP.  
"Hand me the transponder snail."   
~  
"Oyaji, we have a problem!"   
The elderly man looked up from his sake bottle at his distressed 2nd division commander, "What is it boy?"   
"Sir, it's Izo, he's in trouble!"   
~  
The large man took the transponder snail mic, already knowing who he was talking to due to the snail's appearance.  
His first, second, third, and fourth division commanders were all surrounding him, trying their best not to make it obvious they were tuning into the conversation.  
"Whitebeard speaking." He gruffed out.  
"Well, well, well I never thought in all my years I would be speaking to the Whitebeard. What an honor." The other gushed.  
"Get on with it boy, where's my son?"   
"Your son is right here next to me, safe and sound. A little roughed up but he's being treated."   
"What do you want brat?" The older man said, his patience with the Warlord already paper thin.  
"A month."   
"A month?"   
"1 month is all I ask for your pretty little commander here to be my personal servant here in my castle."   
Marco had cover Thatch's mouth that began spilling out screams of protest, Whitebeard feeling exactly the same, "You must be out of your damn mind if you think I'm going to believe my son agreed to something that foolish."   
"Fufufufu~ Well there wasn't any other way for him to get out of that scary scientist’s lab without my help so your poor boy here had to make the only decision he could."   
Whitebeard could feel a headache coming on, "Put him on the phone."   
"Fufu, it's your Daddy~." The man chuckled.  
Soon the deep but smooth voice of his child had Whitebeard's heart rate going down in seconds, "Hey Oyaji."   
"Izo tell me this isn't true."   
"I am indebted to this man Oyaji, no matter how revolting the condition is, to repay my gratitude I agreed to become his servant for 1 month."   
"Izo..." The man grumbled.  
"Oh come on Pops, I'm fine. The drug is just now having an effect on me but I'm okay, besides I can be his servant for a month. In case anyone on that ship has forgotten, I've spent my whole life serving others. I got this." The man said, trying to calm his adoptive father down. And if he thought that would work...  
He was wrong.  
"Which is exactly why you must come home Izo. You don't have to serve people anymore, isn't that what he wanted?"   
Thatch calmed down at the mention of his rescuing of the geisha man from servitude and hung his head, every last part of this plan pissed him off to no extent and he waited for the moment Pops said "fuck all that shit" and ordered them to go save their fellow commander.  
But he didn't.  
"Oyaji please, I'm a grown man, I can handle myself just fine...you’re hurting my pride." The geisha chuckled.  
The large man gave a lengthy sigh, "Very well Izo, I trust you."   
"Oyaji!" The four men yelled.   
"Don't worry about me guys, I'll be back home in no time, hold the place down for me while I'm gone." Izo said, the hint of sadness obvious in his façade.   
"Pops, you can't be serious." Marco said, a confused look plastered across his usually stoic face.  
"If your brother says he can handle it, he can handle it. Right Izo?"   
"Right Oyaji. See you in a month."   
"See you in a month. Now put me back on the phone with him."  
Transfers were made and Whitebeard growled when he spoke, "So do we have a deal?" He cooed.  
"If my son is not back on my ship in exactly one month and not a second later, I'll have your head Don Quixote Doflamingo."   
"Fufufu~Certainly Oyaji."


	4. Chapter Four

Ace' s brown eyes looked into Marco's blue ones with concern, darting back to the infuriated chef.  
The brunnett was slamming down every single unfortunate object in the kitchen, even setting down a pot of water down so fast, the water splashed out onto the floor.  
Marco raised an eyebrow, "Uh Thatch?"  
Forest green eyes met his, "Yes?"  
"The potatoes didn't steal Izo." The blonde said with a straight face, not even faltering when a steel knife whisked past his head sticking to a wooden beam only inches away from his head.  
"It's not funny." The chef seethed.  
The blonde smirked, "Izo's gonna be just fine, Thatch. You're worried about nothing."  
"Now I want you to say the same thing if somebody steals Ace."  
Marco's eyes went wide and he swallowed a sip of his drink, "We're not talking about me right now Thatch." He mumbled, his face turning a shade of pink.  
The freckled face commander smiled, "But Marco is right Thatch. There's no need to worry. The deal was one month and unless that guy has a death wish, Izo'll be back on the ship in no time."  
"He shouldn't be with him much less serving him." The cook mumbled to himself, ignoring his brothers' words of comfort.  
He rolled his sleeves up and began chopping multiple vegetables and mincing spices of all sorts.  
He always felt at ease when he cooked, it was relaxing for him, but it was always better when a certain commander accompanied him, mincing and mixing right there next to him.  
The memories came flooding in too fast and soon tears began to blur his vision.  
Thatch swore on everything he loved that if that man touched Izo, hurt him, in any way he was going to-  
"Thatch!"  
The cook snapped back to reality and realized that he almost just entirely cut off his thumb. The knife only went deep enough for it to bleed but not enough to need stitches.  
Ace ran up to him, "Are you okay? Let's take you to the nurse."  
'What do I need to take you to the nurse for when you have your own beautiful one right here?'  
Thatch smirked at the jealous words of his gorgeous lover and smiled down at Ace, "Nothing but a scratch kid. I'll take care of it myself." He said and with that left the two commanders in the kitchen.  
He went back to his quarters and turned on the light to face a clean room.  
'God Thatch, you're a grown man. Clean your room, no woman wants to make love in a pigsty!'  
Another smirk, of course at the time Izo was talking about himself but he knew very well that him and Thatch weren't in a real relationship and if the fourth commander wanted to bring a lucky lady onto the ship, he could.  
But he didn't want to. As long as he had Izo, there was no need for women.  
He turned to his chair and desk and saw a royal blue kimono sash draped over the side of the chair. He picked the delicate garment up and shamelessly took a long whiff of it, the smell of gunpowder and cherry blossoms filling his nose.  
He slumped in the chair and clenched the garment tightly.  
Thatch let out a long and tired sigh coming to conclusion that; as long as he had Izo, there wasn't a need for anything.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either the next chapter or chapter after that is gonna be getting to the good stuff~ (thinking out loud)

"If you honestly think I'm going to wear that you must be mad."  
Doflamingo's head flew back as he let out a throaty laugh, "Oh but you must my dear. It's customary."  
Izo looked over the maid outfit, the damned thing being more racy and lacy than he would like. He could tell there were many components missing such as a shirt and considerable skirt length and the thought of him wearing it around the Warlord already made him uncomfortable.  
Izo noticed instantly that he was not as large as Doflamingo but he wasn't a small man either, "This is too small."  
"How do you know that if you haven't tried it on yet?" The man smirked, sitting down in a royal chair big enough to hold him. He slouched a little and gave Izo a preditorial look, "Try it on."  
Following his command Izo gathered the outfit and began to walk out of the room before he got stopped in his tracks, "Right here."  
He turned to see that shit eating grin plastered across the man's face and couldn't help but mentally curse.  
He turned back around and with complete confidence, she'd his red kimono in one swift movement.  
The look of utter surprise on Doflamingo's face showed that 1) He wasn't expecting Izo to do that without a fight and 2) he liked what he saw.  
Izo fought with the strings and hooks and bows and shit until he finally had the garment on. The black suspenders were enough to cover his pink petite nipples and held the black and white skirt up to hug his hips, the breeze in the room making his exposed backside tingle. The man even gave Izo a pair of black lace panties that hugged him in all the right places. He finished by clipping the white cufflinks on and slipped on a pair of black open toed heels.  
Izo has walked in heels before, he didn't like to but he has so the walk over to the Warlord was quick and flawless.  
Doflamingo smiled up at him, his excitement of seeing the object of his fantisies over the past couple of days 87% naked right in front of him getting the better of him.  
"Turn around. Let's see all of your angles." He smirked.  
The geisha complied and gave the man a 360 receiving a not-so-needed ass slap. He glared at the man who only laughed in his face.  
He growled and pulled his rifle (from who knows where) out on the Warlord only to be met with a string to his neck. The moment happened so fast that both men stood still for what seemed like forever.  
"You... bastard... " Izo panted, the fine instrument so close to his throat he could feel his skin break.  
"Well it's only nature. You pull your weapon, I pull mine." Doflamingo smirked, a slight look of annoyance on his face, "This experience can be enjoyable for the both of us Mr. Commander. You just have to play nice."  
"Why should I?" He seethed trying to get as much distance between him and the deadly string as possible.  
"Because I can either make your time here absolutely heavenly or pure hell. It's your choice beautiful~."  
Izo tried to steady his breathing. Doflamingo seemed like the type to smell fear and the last thing he wanted him to think was that he had control over the division commander.  
It was a gamble but it was a gamble Izo was more than experienced in playing.  
In a swift motion, he moved from the Warlord's dicey trap and pushed himself up against the larger than life man, "I'll play nice Don Quixote, but you have to as well."  
Izo was not expecting the man to grab by his ass and lift him up to be face to face with him. He supported Izo with one large arm and used the other remove his trademark glasses revealing the most beautiful pair of crystal blue eyes he's ever seen.  
Doflamingo tried his best to retain his laughter and kissed the stunned man's slim neck, "I don't play nice beautiful, I only know how to play rough."  
The comment made Izo's spine tingle, making him mentally curse knowing Doflamingo felt the vibrations.  
The Warlord smiled, "And it's young master to you." He slid a large hand to play with the large bow above Izo's ass. His nimble fingers played with his panties, the cloth growing tighter due to a sudden growing arousal. He looked up to face the geisha who's face was now cherry red, a hint of threat in his golden eyes as he tried to hide his excitement.  
Doflamingo kept the smaller male perched up on his forearm and brought his hand up to play with his exposed nipples.  
Izo didn't dare make a sound as his large fingers twisted and flicked and played with his sensitive nubs earning another amused laugh from the larger man.  
"You're fun Mr. Commander! Don't worry," he brought Izo's body closer to him, his mouth completely covering his left breast, playing with his nipple with his long tongue, "By the time I take you back to your Daddy's ship, your body will only be used to my touch~. Fufufu~"


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the last time Thatch saw Izo.

"Ah! Thatch, shouldn't you be-ah!"  
Beautiful creamy white skin. His ass, his back, his shoulders, everything, they were all his. A hand came up to caress Thatch's cheek, "Baby right there!" His lover moaned.  
A tingle shot through his dick. His moans drove the cook crazy in all the right ways, it was so different from his usual deep and rich voice, it was high pitched and feminine. It wasn't like he forcing it like that either, it just meant he was really enjoying it.  
Thatch took his hand to reach under him, finding the man's dick and pumping it vigorously.  
"Ah~!" He moaned out making Thatch cover his lipstick coated mouth and bringing his mouth close to his ear, "If you moan out like that Izo, the whole ship'll hear ya."  
Golden eyes glistening with lust met his, "I don't care... let them hear... how good you make me feel~."  
Thatch could feel the man's walls clench around his throbbing length, driving him to the brink of orgasm just like that.  
He took the man's pale hips in his hands and bent him completely over the kitchen counter, still struggling with the many layers of his kimono until thin fingers came up to pull at a single ribbon that had the whole ensemble falling to the floor.  
' That's better' Thatch though as he ran a hand up and down the geisha's pale back, planting a kiss right between his shoulder blades.  
A familiar knot in his stomach warned the cook of the inevitable, "Izo... I'm about to-"  
The man reached back to use his hands to spread his ass open for his lover. He peeked at the man through his curtain of black hair, his golden eyes holding a silent plea behind them, "Cum... inside... " he panted.  
All reasoning and rationale in Thatch's mind got thrown out the window as he gripped the man's hips for dear life and let himself release inside his convulsing hole.  
Waves of pleasure washed over the both of them and Thatch watched as white ribbons flew from the man and onto the kitchen floor.  
The two division commanders took a moment to regather themselves, taking a moment to come down from their high.  
The sound of water over boiling made the cook snap out of it and pull out of the man, no matter how much he really didn't want to.  
The geisha smirked at the cook's exposed ass as he stirred the stew, his scarred and muscular back glazed with sweat. He licked his lips, amazed that he was itching for a round two.  
"I like you Thatch."  
The words made the cook drop his untinsle, hot broth splashing on his exposed skin. He was too shocked at his lover's words to even process the pain correctly, "Y-You what?"  
Another blinding smile. The geisha stretched, his muscular toned body making Thatch's libido act up. He watched his long black hair fall weightlessly over his shoulders, his lips now pink and completely rid of his rich red lipstick.  
His yellow eyes opened and seemed to be filled with warmth, "My, my. What do we have here."  
Thatch looked down to see that Izo's seduction had worked (like it always did) like a charm, his member standing at full attention.  
Embarrassed, he attempted to hide his arousal. The pale man glided over to him and pressed his body up against his, hooking his thin arms around his neck, playing with his brown ginger tinted hair, "Did you get excited from my confession?"  
Thatch blushed at the words of the man and decided to chose his carefully, "What do you mean you like me?"  
Izo let out a snort, "I mean I like you. I like that you're funny, caring, can cook, ain't all that bad to look at, and how you make love to me. I like you."  
Thatch could now feel himself throbbing, the dripping of precum not going unnoticed by his lover. Said lover used a hand to jack off the man's excited state, "Don't you like me?" He asked with a sad glint in his eyes.  
"YES!" Thatch said almost a little too fast. He cleared his throat, "Of course I like you Izo. I fell for you the very moment we met."  
The geisha's tinted cheeks looked like strawberries on fresh vanilla ice cream, "Really?"  
The cook knew that a long and savory kiss was the correct way to reassure his lover that there was no one for him but him. When they broke apart from the knee weakening kiss, Thatch could hear footsteps and the unmistakable voice of their second commander.  
"Oh man Thatch made stew, I can smell it!"  
The two men sharred another quick kiss before rushing to clothe themselves before their fellow brothers caught them in a very hard to explain situation. Izo smiled at the cook before sliding out the opposite door, Thacth smiling right back.  
As if on cue, the noisy and boisterous crew filled in the mess hall like a school of fish, Ace of course being first in line and Marco, of course, being right behind him.  
Pale blue eyes widened (as much as they could), catching Thatch's attention, "Something wrong birdie?"  
Marco cringed at the nickname and pointed, "What's Izo's kimono belt doing back there?"  
Green eyes widened and the cook turned to, of course, see a royal blue sash laying on the floor where previously other discarded clothes were. He snatched it up and tucked it in his pocket, "It must've slipped off of Izo when he came in nagging at me earlier. I'll make sure it gets back to him."  
A look of "not impressed with that half-assed lie" was plastered all over Marco's face but he was soon dragged off by his fire wielding lover to come eat.  
Thatch sighed, that was too close but he smiled, walking back to his quarters to place the sash on his desk chair, safe for the next time he and the geisha had some alone time.  
Butterflies rumbled in his stomach at the thought and the cook laughed to himself, "That's a new feeling."


	7. Chapter Seven

When Izo was mad, he reverted back to his native tongue. So of course there were curious faces directed towards him from other officers and unnamed maids of the Don Quixote palace as he cussed out the Warlord while dusting various vases and shit in the never ending hallway.  
'Fucking pervert! Who the hell do he thinks he is? Who does he think I am? I'm a fucking Whitebeard commander, don't fuck with me stupid Mingo!'  
"You missed one."  
The geisha turned around to face a raven haired girl with a body to die for. She also wore a maid outfit and Izo couldn't help but to feel a pang of jealousy and curiosity as he saw that hers was covering her body like clothes were supposed to.  
He consciously crossed his arms knowing that the effort was fruitless, "Excuse me?"  
She blew out a puff of smoke and pointed to a small hallway right behind Izo, "The maids always forget that hall. There's stuff to dust down there as well."  
Annoyance took over quickly, "Well that sounds like somebody else's problem sweetheart." Izo smirked.  
The girl's brown eyes darkened, "Aren't you a maid?"  
"Aren't you?" Izo shot back.  
Aggitation played the young girl's face and she looked closer, "Are you... a boy?"  
Izo purposely made his voice deeper, "Only on the outside sweetie."  
The girl gasped and took off running, leaving the commander rolling on the carpeted floor in his own personal laughing fit.  
"Baby 5."  
Izo looked up to see a skinny blonde boy hovering above him. He was dressed in a simple baby blue skin tight long sleeved shirt and tight white shorts that showed that despite his pretty face, he was a boy.  
What really caught the geisha's attention was the twin horns sprouting from said boy's shaggy blonde head.  
"Huh?" He asked getting up off of the floor and brushing himself off.  
"That girl was Baby 5. She's not a maid, she just likes dressing like that." The boy said.  
After closer inspection, Izo realized something, "Are you Dellinger?"  
The sound of his name coming out of the beautiful man's lips made the young fishman blush and nod his head.  
"I remember it because that was the name he called out looking for you." Izo said recalling the day he was saved from the Warlord. The man initially calling out for a "Dellinger" and then laying hungry eyes on him chilling in his cell.  
Izo heard how ruthless the boy was on the other side, the chilling sound of his laugh still haunting a dark corner in Izo's mind. Even witnessing firsthand how sadistic the small teen was, why he was acting so shy and mild mannered in front of Izo was a mystery to him.  
Izo's line of vision fell to the boys feet where a pair of blue pumps accompanied his feet.  
'Wow he has beautiful legs.' the geisha thought to himself. He looked up to see the boys face had even grew more red.  
"Are you sick?" Izo said bringing a pale hand to his tan forehead, the boy flinching under his touch."S-Sorry! I didn't mean... I mean, I... uh-" he stuttered.  
Izo smirked and then fell into full blown laughter as he realized the cutest thing he's witnessed in a while.  
He patted the young boy's head and smiled at him, "I'm not gonna hurt ya."  
The shocked and absolutely flustered face of the young boy made Izo's heart race.  
"Do you like wearing those?" The boy whispered so softly Izo almost didn't hear him. He was pointing to the black open toed heels that Izo had green wearing all day and the geisha smirked, "I'm not used to wearing them for this long but I'll be okay-"  
"Would you like another pair?"  
Izo looked to see the boy pouting, trying his best to look nonchalant but his face still red as ever, looking out into the distance with his arms crossed.  
'Cute, cute, cute, cute!' Izo thought.  
He smiled, "I would appreciate that Dellinger. Thank you."  
Izo didn't think it was possible for the boy to blush any harder but at the mention of his name, he was proven wrong.  
The young boy hesitated to take the man's hand and Izo grabbed it, reassuring him it was okay.  
For the first time, Izo saw a smile so cute and pure it filled his heart with a sudden happiness. The young boy dragged him off into castle, his face barely hiding his excitement as Izo followed him to his room.  
''Any cuter and this kid'll be the death of me.' He thought.


	8. Chapter Eight

Okay, Izo was completely guilty and at fault.  
But he couldn't help it! As soon as he walked into Dellinger's room, the cleanliness and almost girlish appearance made something apparent to him; the kid was either transgender or a transvestite.  
Either way it didn't matter because when he opened his larger than life closet Izo almost passed out. Rows of various dresses, shirts, shorts, and skirts filled rows and rows of the young boy's wardrobe.  
"I don't like to wear dresses and stuff all that much since I never know when Doffy's gonna need me for an assignment so I usually wear this." He explained moitioning to his simple outfit.  
Izo examined the large vanity on the other side of the room, various lipsticks and blushes instantly catching his attention.  
"Ah, I don't really wear make up. Thats just stuff that my mom buys me because I say it's pretty or stuff she doesn't use anymore." The boy said.  
Izo's eyes widened when he realized that this was all name brand, top quality make up! His inner woman drooled at the products, his attention falling back on Dellinger. He smirked And shook a tube of lip gloss, "Make Over?" He sang.  
Three hours of clothes changing, make up doing and undoing, and conversation with the young fish (he found out that Dellinger is in fact, transgender) woman was the best three hours Izo's had since he arrived in Dressrosa.  
But his heart felt heavy, the way the young girl smiled in his face when she exclaimed how she did her eyeliner all by herself and how she felt embarrassed as she wore various skirts and dresses reminded him of how he used to dress up Ace and Haruta on the Moby Dick.  
He sighed making Dellinger look at him with worry, "Something wrong Izo-sama?"  
The geisha shook his head, "The only thing that's wrong is that necklace with that blouse. Come here." He chuckled.  
The girl giggled and soon stooped, a sudden chill running down the commander's spine.  
"Well don't you two look divine~."  
Izo turned to see the Warlord resting against the large door frame, looking at the scene in front of him with a surprisingly calm look.  
"Doffy! Doffy, look! Izo-sama did my make up!" Dellinger squealed, jumping excitedly in the man's presence.  
"Dellinger, it's not nice for you to distract Izo from his duties. He's my servant and has a job to do.' Doflamingo said.  
The officer pouted, "We were just changing shoes." He whispered.  
Yeah, that was the initial plan but of course with two fashionistas a simple change of shoes turned into a full blown fashion show in mere minutes.  
"You look pretty Dellinger but its time to say goodbye to Izo." The man said.  
Tears filled brown eyes within seconds, "Promise Izo will come back to play with me again?" The fish teen whined.  
Doflamingo looked at Izo dressed in a strapless red silk ball gown, his black hair did up in a messy bun and his make up slayed to perfection.  
A smirk played the large man's face, "Of course." He signaled for Izo to come and even though he really didn't want to, he obeyed.  
Dellinger looked at the fabulous tornado that had run through his room sadly and Doflamingo ruffled his curled hair, "I promise kid. Now get this this cleaned up." He pushed Izo out the door by the small of his back and led him down the stone halls.  
"Why Did you do that? You could've let me play with him a little longer, obviously he's never had any one to do that kind of stuff with before." Izo spat.  
Doflamingo readjusted his glasses, "Yes, but he's not the one on a time sensitive mission. I only have a couple of weeks to play with my new toy, " his large hand slid down the red dress that hugged Izo's body to perfection and smack-grabbed his ass, "And I don't want to waste a single minute~."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, comment, comment~!

Izo burried his face into the large pillow of the Warlord's bed, his ass feeling like it was being ripped apart.  
"Aw come on now Mr. Commander, you can't take this much and I'm not even all the way in yet~." The large man purred.  
Izo was a panting mess, his mouth was salivating and he couldn't stop moaning like a whore.  
It felt so good.  
The Warlord had a better technique than he would lead on to have and Izo was literally melting in his embrace.  
The large man slowly thrusted his tip into Izo at a steady pace and he leaned over to speak in his ear, "You might wanna brace yourself, love."  
Izo clenched the sheets and burried his face deep in the pillow. He saw stars and Doflamingo thrusted himself all the way into the Commander, letting out a satisfying groan in the process.  
"Ah... Oh shit! Oh my fucking gosh!" He screamed.  
"Fufufufu~ Does it hurt Mr. Commander?"  
Izo made his best attempt at a glare, "Fuck... you." He seethed.  
Another spine tingling thrust, "Well what do you think we're doing baby? Yoga?"  
The Warlord gripped his hip with one hand and fucked Izo ruthlessly. Izo had to grip more sheets just to fill his mind with the silly conception that, that would make it better.  
They had only been in the room for 2 seconds before Doflamingo ordered Izo to strip off the red dress and bend over on the bed.  
Izo knew this was to come eventually, he just wasn't expecting it to be... so good.  
Izo could feel Doflamingo in places he couldn't ever reach and felt a familiar tickle in his stomach that the man was so close to hitting his sweet spot head on.  
"Ah... uhhh Doflamingo- Ah!" He was cut off by the blonde gripping a good chunk of his hair and giving it a good tug, "How many times must I tell you, it's Young Master to you."  
Izo cursed in his head, "Y-Young Master, please-."  
"I'm close. Aren't I?' He chuckled. He slowed down his pace that drove Izo wild, his slut side coming out begging to be fucked, "What makes you think I'm going to hit it though?"  
"Young Master please. I'll do anything." Izo begged. He only had one thing on his mind and that was to cum and God dammit he was so close.  
"Anything?" The man sang.  
"Anything! Please, please fuck me!" He moaned out.  
In the reflection of the window in front of them, Izo saw the blonde give a devilish smirk. He gripped Izo's waist with both hands and bent over to give him a bittersweet kiss on the cheek before rising back up to begin pounding him.  
"Oh fuck!" He moaned out, Doflamingo's unusually big member hitting his spot over and over again.  
His mind went blank and he let himself fall down on the bed, taking yet another fist of silk into his hands.  
It wasn't long before Izo was screaming out his orgasm, cum splattering on the sheets before him. Doflamingo gave one last thrust before pulling out to come on Izo's smooth exposed back.  
Izo laid there basking in the blur of his orgasm and suddenly was hoisted up into strong arms. The last thing he remembered was Doflamingo asking him how did he like his bath water.


End file.
